Boards of Glory
When Surfer's Paradise loses to a rival in a contest, it's up to Reef and Broseph to save Ridgemount's title. Summary We begin with Bummer yelling at Broseph and Johnny for no real reason. Meanwhile in the restruant, Mr. Ridgemount is yelling at Emma because his muffin does not have that many blueberries compared to his wife's. When Emma consults the chef, he yells at her. While Lo is about to kiss up to her dad, Emma warns her that Lo's dad is mad, and while he leaves, Lo's mother explains that Surfer's Paradise lost a contest and Mr. R is just steamed about it (he's won every single other one). At another scene, Fin shows a rash she got from Reef's bouqet (apparantly it had poison ivy). Then, the groms hear about a surfing contest that if won, Surfer's Paradise will become top dog again. So with that, Lo forces Reef and Fin to enter against their rivals (so she can get back up in the Penthouse). When taking over for Fin, she blackmails the kids into working for her, which is against child labor laws. While practicing, they try a level ten trick, only for Reef to mess up and dislocate Fin's shoulder. With Emma new to surfing, Kelly not surfing and Rosie being too big they are out of girls. But watching Broseph she gets the rule book saying nothing of the partner being a boy and a girl. She ask Brospeh who reluctanly agree. When Fin gets back from the hospital she becomes the boys trainer for the contest. They spend the first practice deciding who the boy and the girl will, who ends up being Brospeh. When Lo comes back to the staff dorm, she asks Emma and Johnny to tape the "enemy" training. When getting the camera, Johny accidentally calls Emma "honey", but he explains he was "practicing". When at the beach, Emma says Johnnys her boyfriend and he's taping her, but he really is! At the Staff House, they play the film, with the camera angling at Emma and Johnny kissing it thinking it's Emma. A moment of embarrassment later, Reef and Broseph continue training, with much improvement. Since they didn't see the enemy tricks Fin tells them if they are good to do a level ten move. Then, the competition is here. Reef and Broseph play well, but were seven points behind Captain Ron's team. With a rigged board, Reef and Broseph do a move so great it outranked the other moves. Upon winning, Mr. Ridgemount congratulates Lo and was about to give her a key to her penthouse room. But, Rosie comes saying people called about Lo running a Child Labor Camp, to which Mr. R takes the key away. Later, Reef gives Fin a second batch of flowers, this time fake. She remarks he's "kinda" cute, to which the story ends. Trivia *Stoked Radio: * Let the Games begin by Anarbor * Say Hello by The Know How * This is the second time Mr. Ridgemount is seen not wearing his black suit. * Tuna McGillis is named after the creator Tom McGillis. * Recon is short for Reconnaissance. Goofs *Even though Mrs. Ridgemount describes Captain Ron as Mr. Ridgemount's biggest rival, in Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High, it was said another hotel was his biggest rival, leaving some controversy. Quotes French Chef: An equal amount of blueberries, this nonsense get out of my kitchen! Category:Episodes